1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic motor vehicle deodorizer device which is insertable (at least partially) into a motor vehicle cigarette lighter socket. It is specifically directed to such devices that are inserted into the sockets of motor vehicle cigarette lighters and make immediate and continuous connection with the terminals of the sockets. Electrical power controllers of the devices selectively activate the electrical heater units to evaporate deodorant agent without the need for pushing the device further into the socket for each use.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The present invention deodorizer device is based on the needs of drivers and passengers to remove stale or bad odors from the cabin of a motor vehicle, as well as to add pleasant odors thereto. Thus, the term "deodorizer agent" should be construed broadly to mean vaporizable materials which take away odors, those which shield odors and those which add pleasant odors.
Aroma-generating automobile cigarette lighter devices are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,181, 4,686,353 and 4,692,590, all three issued to Donald Spector, describe cigarette lighter type devices that operate with the use of bimetallic materials for release of the device and removal of contacts from the lighter socket terminals upon each use. These devices evaporate a deodorizer or aromatic material utilizing power from the cigarette lighter, but must be pushed in for each use. Further, these prior art rely upon direct resistance heater systems with or without thermal conductance and have no power controllers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,245 is directed to a perfume dispensing device which requires separate mounting and wiring within the dashboard, as well as a separate motor and impeller blades.
The present invention does not require a motor, am impeller, or a separate wiring in the dashboard. Further, it does not utilize the direct-contact-with-the-socket type heaters, does not require pushing in for each use and may be set to deodorize automatically at predetermined intervals.